<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Red by 999blackflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874886">Cherry Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers'>999blackflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboys and Catman, Heats, Inspired by A/B/O Dynamics, Kemonomimi, M/M, Not actually a/b/o though, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a catboy. Hershel is a dogman. Luke is in his heat and things are not fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n from 999blackflowers: Hello, this fic has been sitting in the drafts for a while but I managed to find it and refurbish it a bit. Please enjoy!</p>
<p>TRIGGER INFORMATION:<br/>Luke is not necessarily explicitly trans as much as he just has a vagina. His genitalia is referred to with feminine terms such as "clit" or "vagina" but those are not feminine parts and they do not make him any less male. Luke is not given an age in this but he is anywhere between 10-13 so be aware.</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:<br/>Underage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hershel was ticking the day off the calendar in his office, a cup of tea still steaming on the desk with the morning sun streaming through his window. It tended to catch in his eyes, but sometimes he needed just that to stay awake. Setting the calendar back on the wall, he only then noticed a little cross mark on the calendar. His tail beat against the seat once as he turned his head to see Luke on his couch, working away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had thrown a fit about going to school - as per usual - and Hershel of course couldn’t resist. So he was doing his work on the sofa today, laying on his stomach and propped up by his elbows, reading through a thick book he’d been assigned. A classic, apparently, and he’d been doing his best with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s caramel coloured fluffy tail was raised as he read, swaying and twitching, along with his matching pointed ears. His ear flicked as he turned a page, but noticed Hershel was looking at him and raised his eyes to match his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Professah?” Luke spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was due to go into his heat today. Hershel got them too on occasion, if tempered by age, but the last time the poor boy had his heat he wound up being locked in a room for a couple hours until he could sufficiently get himself off, things Hershel tried not to think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel raised his teacup to his lips to take a deep sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re due for another heat today.” He spoke gravely. Luke’s ears drooped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Luke bit his lip and pushed himself up to sit with his legs crossed, taking a moment to think. “It could start tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>could.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hershel murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gave him a nervous look but looked down at his book again to continue reading. Hershel took a deep sip of his tea and returned to the lecture notes he was planning for later that afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Professaaaaahhh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel had been reading over the newspaper that evening as he always did, still seated at the small dinner table even after they’d eaten. He’d prepared a simple rice and curry dish which Luke had eaten despite reporting feeling quite under the weather. A fever, perhaps. When the boy’s voice came from their bedroom, he had a feeling something was up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Hershel got to his feet and brushed himself off. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was going find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rapped his knuckles on the door of the bedroom to announce his presence. A soft catlike chirp came from behind to acknowledge, and Hershel gently pushed the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor boy was tangled in the sheets, twisted into a strange shape as he stretched, his poor face flushed pink and his ears twitching. Hershel spotted the boy’s clothes on the ground, strewn without rhyme or reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s too hooot…” Luke whined and stretched. Hershel could make out the boy rubbing his thighs together tightly under the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s an issue, isn’t it?” Hershel frowned as he moved in closer. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look Luke gave him was somewhere between haunted and desperate. The boy threw the covers off and curled into himself, showing his small pudgy body. Hershel was immediately hit with the scent of arousal, far stronger than it should be, a sort of wet musk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I n- need to cool off, o-or…” Luke’s tail drooped as he pushed a hand between his legs and to press over his panties, giving a wince in what seemed like physical pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel felt a tug of temptation. He pushed it down, wishing it was an appropriate time to write it down in his journal, barely noticing his tail was beginning to wag at the thought. He held it together outwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you need to cool off, how about a bath?” Hershel offered. Luke gave him a pained glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, professah, y-you-” Luke spotted his tail wagging and moved to lay on his back, desperately keeping his fingers pressed over his panties, a small smile coming to his face. “I know what we could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel picked the boy up and held him over his shoulder, finding himself shocked by how hot his skin was. Luke squirmed in his arms some. “No, no, we should stay in bed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re overheated, we should get you a nice cold bath.” Hershel patted the boy’s back over his shoulder and immediately drew an angered hiss, the boy kicking his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I want!” Luke followed up his complaints with a catlike hiss that sent a chill up Hershel’s spine as he pulled the overheated flailing catboy into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel sat the boy down and set the plug in the bath, before opening the tap and turning his head back to Luke glaring. His face was flushed and his panties were a little bit difficult to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at, he found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baths help you cool down, you see.” Hershel remained composed, even though there was a tick in his brain to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take </span>
  </em>
  <span>the small boy. Let him have what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>baths!” Luke hissed, his tail standing on end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand-” Hershel’s eyes suddenly snapped to the poor boy as he dropped to the ground on his rump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You either- you either-” Luke gasped as he pulled his panties off, sliding them down his legs with desperation. “You either </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>professah, or you let me keep suffering like this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel’s eyes went between the boy’s legs as he spread them, pink in the face. The boy’s pussy was quite literally dripping onto the bathroom tile in ropes of thick translucent fluid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, you know I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>help you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hershel sighed. “As much as I want to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help!” Luke whined. Hershel closed the tap on the bath and turned his head to see the poor boy had somehow forced two of his chubby fingers up into his vagina, desperately trying to fuck himself on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s desperation and whines and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>tears </span>
  </em>
  <span>just made the poor man feel bad. Hershel’s tail and ears had begun to droop against his wishes. At this point, perhaps he had some sort of obligation?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel shook the idea off and picked the boy up to dunk in the bath, drawing an angered and loud caterwaul as he scrabbled desperately to get out, a rush of fur and nails on the man’s skin. Luke somehow found himself awkwardly on all fours, still dripping and snarling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gentleman typically does not caterwaul when he is being bathed to be assisted with his problem.” Hershel found a laceration on his hand from a particularly well placed scratch. Luke simply sat down crosslegged, his ears twitching as he got a glare before he got up to leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the room without a word and Hershel stopped to think for a moment about what he’d done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel slowly opened the door to the master bedroom, his eyes initially on the floor where one of Luke’s jumpers lay from a couple days ago. He knew he should tell the boy to clean up, but he was just as useless. One of his polo shirts was on Luke’s toy chest after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor cat was in bed, still desperately whining. Hershel moved in and closed the door, walking to the side of the bed and finding himself staring directly into the boy’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I push back-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke threw the covers back with his feet to expose himself. Hershel could spot a wet patch on the bed where the boy’s clit was, but more worryingly was that he seemed to have shoved a hairbrush handle up his vagina, one of his shaking hands grasping the brush part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It do- doesn’t feel good, and it hurts, and you still won’t help me.” Luke’s voice was hoarse as he began his plea. “A gentleman is supposed to help people, professah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to help you, Luke.” Hershel spoke gently. Luke’s eyes widened and his ears rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may…” Hershel’s firm hand went to the hairbrush Luke was gripping and began to slowly pull. The boy threw his head back as it finally pulled out of him. A part of Hershel wanted to lick or sniff the thick translucent fluid sticking to the brush but decided to put it to the side for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke squirmed but kept his eyes fixed on Hershel as he hurriedly undressed. Hershel pulled his jumper off over his head, for a moment very self conscious of his small paunch that pushed out an inch over his unbelted pants which he could slide off quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an element of shame in all this Hershel felt. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be doing this. But he was helping Luke the best way he could - it’s not like he had any toys around or anything safe enough to give to the poor boy to masturbate with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go quickly? Faster, please.” Luke pleaded, fingers pushed harshly onto his clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you’ve been waiting too long. I’m sorry, dear boy.” Hershel knelt on the bed. His boxers were a bit difficult to pull on given he had to worry about giving his tail room to wag freely, so he decided to instead just pull his cock out and fix the waistband underneath his balls. He looked up from his embarrassingly hard cock to see Luke had raised his legs up, holding them up behind his kneecaps. He felt a pulse in his cock yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel pulled the boy closer to his cock and took a sharp breath as he aligned his cock with Luke’s entrance. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so small </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he suddenly felt very big now pressed against the boy’s tiny clit. “If it hurts, please tell me to stop.” Hershel reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to go faster!” Luke hissed. Hershel quickly apologized once again and pushed himself in with a thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke immediately let out a loud moan as he pressed his head back into the pillow while Hershel took his tiny waist. He was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too small, </span>
  </em>
  <span>although the tight warm feeling made his hips buck and twitch ever so slightly. Even the tiniest twitch somehow sent Luke’s small body shuddering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he desperately, desperately wanted to plough into the poor thing, Hershel started slow. Gentle thrusts as Luke shuddered, useless words falling from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professah, you’re still being too slow.” Luke exhaled. Hershel responded by pulling back, almost all the way out, gripping the boy’s hips and slamming right back in. Luke let out a scream as tears beaded in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alri-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop asking!” Luke snarled as he started to fuck himself on Hershel’s cock, desperately writhing against it and reaching to pinch his own chest and nipples. Hershel felt himself shaking as he thrust faster and harder, just about forgetting he had to be gentle with someone so small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel found himself panting until he felt his orgasm approaching and building. A wave of dizziness came over him as he suddenly pulled himself out, making Luke gasp until semen splattered all over his chest and stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is- is that all?” Luke asked as Hershel’s grip loosened. His ears flattened on his head. “That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it not?” Hershel wiped the sweat from his brow. It only then occurred to him he had been wagging his tail the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire time </span>
  </em>
  <span>during that session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It still hurts.” Luke bit his lip and pushed his fingers back onto his clit to start rubbing. Defeated, Hershel placed his hands back on the boy’s hips and shuffled in close again as his tail began to wag again frantically.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>